Fate : Entwined Fate: Archer perspective
by Creativemasta
Summary: The Happenings, event that wrought worldwide shock. around the earth, thousands have gone missing. the church and the magi association have no means to counteract this threat what will be the role of our heroes in this time of chaos? Set 1yr after fate.


I've been out for quite a while and it's a great feeling to be back again. unlike my previous stories which incorporated styles from other sources. This story represents my original style of writing, i tried some experiment and came up with this sorta unique style. The characters are separated, each with their own motives and goals, their actions will affect the very outcome of the characters, small or big.They will interact like pieces on a chessboard.

**Style: **_Mix of first person perspective and a spice of a bit of third person perspective. _** Note : **_R& R please!_

* * *

_**Fate Chronicles: Entwined Fate  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**-Fate Chronicles-**

**-Different places, different goals-**

**-Story 1 : The Horse-Pieces-**

**-By: Creative Masta-**

* * *

**_I am myself, my actions are myself, my thoughts are myself, People see me, they despise me but still I am myself. My true self is myself. The fake me, is myself, the past me is myself, the future me is myself… It is me, myself_**

* * *

I awake from a dream. What dream, I know not, for this is the day I have been called upon, and no dreams of mine could exist before my birth. I look up outside the window, its night, the snow falls heavily and everywhere around me is painted white by the sheer volume of the snow covering the entire roadblock; desolate and almost stagnant. In front of me is a giant palace, byzantine and beautiful. Domes instead of roofs, Fences instead of walls, there are street lamps around me, and paved roads. What time line am I at I am not sure, not too far from my own time line I am sure, where am I at, That, I will soon realize.

I take a few step down the streets, my black armor and my red coat are all there is to shield me from the chilling cold, it is freezing here, But it is nothing I can't handle.

I start to see people, walking down this dim silent street.Traffic density, if what I have seen so far counts then it is safe to say there isn't any car traveling here…no, Take back those words, I see one Cadillac driving past the road… Then it is settled, I am in the modern age.

I start my walk; a bypassing woman stops me and asks for the way. She speaks English, I have no trouble understanding her, seems she is a tourist. Then this is not America, nor England.

I shake my heads. She says something about Kremlin, The white house of Russia. I recall the palace I saw back a while ago. I am in Russia. Then why was I summoned here, I will find out soon enough.

I wait by the streetlamp; the street was once again empty. I hear Russian in my right; I move my heads and see two girls, presumably teenagers walking towards my position. Again I have no trouble understanding their conversation.

"_**Hey, did you hear? The news said that nearly twenty people had gone missing in just a week!"**_

"_**Yeah, there are witnesses saying they saw lions!"**_

"_**Really? Wasn't it snakes the witnesses saw?**_

I hear their conversations. I wait until they move out of my sight. I follow them. The clock tower rings its bell, the time is now midnight. I keep my distant from them, not too far nor too close.  
The street lamps start to dim as they reach the forest way. Turning on and off at a moment's notice.

Big parts of Russia rely heavily on EU for its electricity supply. In exchange for their gas reserves, the Russians trade electricity with neighboring European cities. As a result the western parts of Russia aren't really well known for electricity shortages, At least not in the capital region. This had to do with something else.

I sense a disruption in the air. Stinging presence of prana engulfs this region. And it gets stronger by the passing second. It seems the two girls have caught sense of the abnormality surrounding them. Have they sensed prana? No, it is their instinct, a primal instinct engraved within their genes. They have become prey to the unknown. There will be no savior for them. For _**it is their fate to die-and-save- countless-people.**_ The lights start to fade; unworldly growl starts to gain volume. Then The light shuts down abruptly.

* * *

**And the same reaction I saw countless times repeats again**_**  
**_

* * *

_The paces of their footsteps start to pick up. _

_The narrow gap between them slowly disappears._

_Conversation stops_

_Their bodies shiver, cringing, holding their hands tight._

_Cold sweat forming on the back of hands._

_Then their footsteps halt_

_Their eyes shut, praying. Hoping for a change in their fate._

* * *

_**Then all the humanly presence **_**disappear in a single dim of light.**

* * *

(Trace on), I pursue the target; I deliver prana to my lower legs and convert them with reinforcement magic. I continue my chase inside the forest. I have no vision, but I follow the Noise it makes. I see the monster picking up speed as I close in on it. Seems I've been spotted, I have no choice. I reinforce my leg muscles to maximum and run. The weight of two people had hindered its pace, allowing me to make a swift approach. The distance between me and the beast is now less than twenty feet. It's time to act.

"Kanshou Bakuya"

Two blades one black, one white emerges in the grip of my fists. I divert prana onto them before I throw them towards the beast at a consecutive order. The Black blade first then the white one. The Black one fails to hit the target, Stuck in the trees but the other successfully makes impact. But the blade bounces off of its hide. The glow on my blade shuts off as it makes a direct hit; the charge of prana within the blades is absorbed as it hits the hide.

This isn't just any ordinary beast; it's a thing of unworldly origin, a mythical beast.I further reduce the gap between me and the thing, now less than ten feet, I get a clear vision of the animal. A body of a goat, the tail of a snake and head of a lion's; the identity of the entity has been revealed.

I start browsing my collection of swords, through the monolith of gyros, and to the barren hill of swords. I delve deeper and deeper. I find a sword adorned with countless jewelry and coated with pure gold, Excalibur…. No, I need something simpler. A Weapon of precise compatibility, a weapon that sent this foe's Name into thing of legends and myths

* * *

**Imagine**_**: Pinpointing location**_

* * *

_ **Time line**: Age of heroes,** History**: Hesiod's theology, **true Wielder**: Bellerophon_

An image of a spear appears on my memory. No, that won't be good enough.

* * *

**More.**

* * *

_**Type of weapon**: Spear,_

_**Analysis of composition**: Complete, _

_**Scrutiny of history**: Complete, _

_**Imbuement of mystical properties:** complete, _

_**True wielder**: Bellerophon, _

_**Current wielder**: Shiro Emiya, _

_**Target**: Chimera,_

_**Name**: Lobates-The spear of impregnable fire_

* * *

I browse my world again. And find the Spear, stuck on the barren ground In front of me; I pull it out of the ground, reviving it from utter oblivion.

"Trace complete"

A golden spear with a spiral spearhead made out of lead, Inscribed with enigmatic signs forms on my right hand. The beast begins to cower at the sight of the spear; it releases the girl entangled on its tail, trying in vain to shake off the pursuer

"_I am the bone of my sword."_

I stop and summon my Bow; the chimera fades out of my sight at an alarming pace. But nothing that it does from here on will save it from its dreaded fate.

"_Steel is my body"_

I make a stance and ready my bow. I modify the exterior of the spear. Twisting it and condensing it, turning it into short spear, fit for use as an arrow. Then I set it on my bow. And pull the strings I start overloading prana at the spear; a gust of wind engulfs me in a storm of prana, illuminating the forest with Blue Ocean light. I take aim.

"_And Fire is my blood"_

And release the string. The beast turns its head back. That will be the last thing it'll ever do. Shards of trees and dust propel outwards from the site of impact, fast accelerating outwards at supersonic speed. A loud bang follows the explosion, striking my eardrums, Gust of flames start to expand as the explosion reaches its maximum output. Bright white light blinds the region with pure surge of energy, and a cloud of flame towers up the trees. The spear has reached its target.

The target is now a distant memory. I release my hand from the bow, the light of the fire lit up the surroundings. I look down, and pick up the surviving civilian. One died, but if that could save a million more, than that would suffice…

* * *

**'This isn't you'**

* * *

_** No**_

My head starts to spin, as if I was hit by a large hammer at a critical angle. My head starts to spin.

_**No, this isn't right**_

I cover my heads and kneel on the ground. My mind tries to fight it, but what?

_**Don't**_

An image of a boy, surfaces, and an image of a girl appears on my head. I shake my head trying to resist.

It all soon fades; I regain control of myself once again.

* * *

"_So much for your wicked ways, counter guardian…"_

I turn my head towards the voice. On top of the tree just behind me, I see a woman, balancing herself on the tight surface. The bright shine of the full moon illuminates her dark, almost colorless clerical cloth. She reaches her hand towards the inside of her coat, takes out three cross like swords and sticks them in between her left hand fingers. Her eyes give out a glare, as cold and as unforgiving as the cold moon. I look back straight at her eyes, not putting in any particular intent on my eyes. The woman talks again in a cold tone.

"_I killed the beast trying to ambush you from behind shouldn't you at least show me a hint of thanks."_

I look back, one chimera, its head nailed with several black keys, Lie dead not ten feet from here. If she wasn't here, I would've been shredded to pieces by now

"_...not the most talkative type… very well, this wasn't in the job description, but nonetheless."_

She jumps down the tall tree; her short blue hair weaves as she lands softly on the ground

"_This region is under jurisdiction of the church, thereby all other institutions, including the magi association are forbidden from interfering, the penalty; death by punishment via a member of the burial agency."_

She points her swords right on my neck and gives it a slight pressure, a drop of blood drifts down my neck. Her eyes show a clear intent to kill. She pauses a bit, then speaks

"_You aren't the first."_

"…" _I stay silent._

"_You aren't the only one I've come across around here…Why?"_

She applies further pressure on my neck; she definitely is serious about this. I gently place the girl on my back to the ground. And answer.

"_The dog of the church… The burial agency, it's been a while since I've met one but they surely never change don't they."_

I make a smile, a cynical one. I don't feel any emotions but I know the most logical way to get through this, so I make a smile, a fake one at most.

"…_a talking counter guardian?"_

I smile again. I see her caught off guard. I use this chance to move away from her position and make a defensive stance. I don't summon my blades just yet. I keep observing. She is somehow dumbfounded. She pauses briefly and speaks.

"…_very well, all I am here for is an answer. I know my chances of fighting your kind and survive is slim. I won't push any further than this."_

She puts back her black keys inside her coat and approaches me.

"_If what you did back then is your way of saving humanity so be it. I don't know how critical the situation is, I don't know how the lord feels about this but I know this one thing."_

She stops just five feet from me and points her finger at my chest.

"_Your place in this chess piece is not here counter guardian. If the king is the humanity then we are mere pawns. The things we do aren't really significant but we could at least act as the king's last line of defense Depending on our position on the chessboard."_

She jumps back on the tree and once again looks back down at me. This time, with a smile on her face

"_We will meet again someday. And let's hope when the day comes, we will come to be in the offensive."_

She turns her back. And readies for a leap.

"_Your name?"_

I unconsciously ask her. Out of curiosity or inconvenience I don't know. I am not supposed to feel any emotions. She answers without turning back to see me.

"_Ciel, the seventh member of the burial agency."_

Then disappears into the bright of the moon.

"My place in the chessboard…"

I pick up the girl and run. I will have to reach the street before the sunset; the girl behind my back is sleeping. Just like the red girl I once knew. I look back at the moon.

"Ciel huh…"

I remember the name, for, I get the feeling we'll meet again… someday... soon.

* * *

**-Fate Chronicles-**

**-Different places, different goals-**

**-Story 2 : The Bishop-With help **

**-By: Creative Masta-**

* * *

**I dreamt a dream, an impossible dream. An incredible dream, a somewhat nostalgic dream. was it real or was it a fantasy? **

* * *

'_Flight JAL# heading from Heathrow to Tokyo will be opening its gates to first class and business class passengers.'_

"_Aham…."_

Rin finished her nap with a big yawn. It's been around ten hours since the plane's been delayed and somehow she woke up right on time. There weren't any announcement about the length of the delay so she tried to force herself awake all night, the first two hours, she could stay awake, the next two hours, she tried to resist with a few cup of coffees the next two hours she used her magic. The rest was, as long as she could remember; blackout.

"_Triumph of physics over magic… Dammit, this is no way for a future magus of the clock tower to finish her job! Ugghh, lack of training, lack of training!"_

She closed her eyes and hit both her cheeks with both her palm, as a means of self punishment.

"_Alright, Japan, here I come!"_

She struggled to pull her ridiculously heavy luggage from the lorry. As it was the first occasion for her to take a trip by plane she skipped past the many optional, (_yet somewhat necessary_) procedures

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Someone insignificant**: miss tohsaka, would you like request our cargo and freight services?

**Rin**: Sorry, I'm afraid you're mistaken; I'm not using any ferries here.

* * *

'That was an excellent choice I made back there.'

Smiled Tohsaka mischievously, with her arms folded, recalling the **(in her opinion) **ingenious choice she made. In front of her were two of the cabin crews struggling to place her luggage on the in flight cabin. Rin secretly chanted a bit of condensation spell on the luggage even that only barely managed to make the luggage fit inside the cabin. The cabin crews wipe the sweat on their foreheads; they pointed their eyes at Rin grudgingly. But thankfully for the cabin crews, their idiotic customer wasn't looking.

Soon after, Rin elegantly sat down at her seat. The seats were small and cramped, somehow something didn't feel right.

"_Sorry miss, I believe that's my seat."_

An elderly English man gives tohsaka an angry glare as he talks. Rin fights back, engaging in a noisy quarrel. the dispute continued until a cabin crew (This time a woman) settled the quarrel.

"_Sorry miss, Tohsaka, I believe your seat is at the first class. Over at the front."_

Said the woman, kindly pointing the direction to her real seat. Rin Stopped and gave another mischievous glare at the two cabin crews who were Trying in vain to hide their faces from her.

(Let's not talk about the pitiful cabin crews again)

"_What a mess, the service here isn't as advanced as ferries. And the same goes to England."_

She spoke to herself angrily as she stretched her arms on the air. In fact, she had every right to thing so.

The trip from Japan to England via a ferry which took fourteen nights and seven hours to arrive and depleted most of her bank account was excellent. In exchange, for that temporary moment of happiness, she had to spend her two weeks in a damp motel and had to eat instant foods everyday. London didn't leave her with any sort of memorable experiences, the nights were cold and the occasional bumping sounds and the vague sound of lovers having sex at neighboring rooms gave her nothing but an everlasting trauma.

"_Well, at least it didn't turn out to be pointless."_

She talked to herself, finding a small hint a solace in her speech.

It's been a whole month since she's left Japan en route to England. Actually, she didn't travel all the way to the London museum (The clock tower) out of her own accord rather, by her sense of urgency. The recent stock crash and another property bubble left her with less than usual amount of incomes. A trip to England at that kind of situation would only bring about a looming threat of bankruptcy. But her responsibility as the head of the Tohsaka family branch and her very own pride pushed her to take on this audacious quest. Putting that aside, Rin folded her arms and quietly observed the two men conversing just in front of her seat

"_Sir, have you heard the news about the multiple cases of people going missing around the world?"_

"_Yes, I heard the news is making a big fuss about that event. The total toll around the world amounts to a thousand! That's not including the famine regions of Africa, which is said to be the region with the most number of missing civilians."_

"_What's more, the events have taken place since quite a long time ago. Say… around two years?"_

"_And the toll keeps on increasing"_

"_I heard Japan is still safe from the mysterious happenings."_

_(…Safe huh?...)_

* * *

**The reason**

_The happenings, an event that spurred worldwide shock of unprecedented level. It occurs almost everywhere; it started out in the African region first in the small desert city of Timbuktu then to the city of alchemists, Egypt. From there on, the happenings spread throughout the world like a plague. Gradually, the number of people missing started to increase…_

_The only estimated route of the happenings is, as far as the magi association could tell me, was this. It spread out From Egypt to Saudi Arabia, from Arab to Iraq from Iraq to Greece from Greece to the Balkan Peninsula and almost immediately, to almost every region of Europe except Italy and England. Of course, they managed to slip off those two regions thanks to the safe hands of the Clock tower and The Roman Catholic Church. _

_The happenings weren't limited to normal civilians, around one tenth of the victims are mages. And the real damage toll, amounts beyond what the media says. _

_Most recently, the happening has started to appear in Japan, though still insignificant, the toll is slowly increasing. It's a common knowledge between the mages of the association; Help was needed yet their safe hands reached only to limited regions. _

_That was why I, Tohsaka Rin personally took a visit to the clock tower, to seek help. The association of mages has lost interest in the Far East country of Japan, thanks to the decimation of the Holy Grail. It was a gamble for me to seek out the Magi association for help. Their hands were full and the number of manpower they could deploy was limited. Seeking out the church might have been a better idea but their ways are introvert. Their ways aren't democratic and is isolated. So I didn't hope for any help to come. But somehow when I was about to give up, the call came, the association of mages gave A word of approval_

_Then what or who is the mastermind behind the happenings. Neither the magi nor the church has the answer. Every layer of this case is concealed in mysteries. The more the identities of the missing people are revealed, the more the case seemed to fall into darkness._

* * *

"_Well, I shouldn't poke my nose in this anymore, the MA will take care of this and we'll be able to return safely to bed once again… I hope."_

And she closed her eyes, the plane had long taken off and she's been dwelling in her thoughts too much. The long Endeavour has finally gotten its toll on her. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep, and hope that by the time she opens her eyes, she'd already have arrived in Japan.

* * *

**-Fate Chronicles-**

**-Different places, different goals-**

**-Story 3 : The Horse-Unexpected Reunion-**

**-By: Creative Masta-**

* * *

**Kills: **_fifteen_

**Estimated percentage of population killed: **_unknown _

**Number of weapons deployed: **_seventy-two black keys_

**Weapons recovered: **_Twenty Black Keys_

_**Reinforcements required: **__supplies of black keys_

**Sightings of rare or unusual phenomenon:**

_(I briefly stop at the last blank; I think about it a little and resume writing my report)_

**Sightings of rare or unusual phenomenon: **_None._

* * *

I stamp my sign on the report. I then roll it and put it inside a reinforced cylinder. The rest, my bird familiar will take care of. I take off my clothes and dry the uniform by the fireplace. I change back to my pajamas and wear my glasses. I open the chest containing my arsenals and put back the rest of the weapon left from today's hunt. And lock it. The weapons will last another week, when it depletes, I'll have to resort to use of hand to hand combat until supply arrives.

"_So much happened..."_

I talk to myself as I warm myself by the fireplace. I've seen many things that I probably shouldn't have seen. The mythical beasts, bodies of dead mages, and very recently, the appearance of counter guardians. Still, I am not sure whether to believe my eyes or not. It is too much, even for me; A member of the burial agency to comprehend... I throw more logs inside the fireplace; the fire burns even brighter and heats up this abandoned Hut.

"_A month is it… the time I've spent here, alone in this hut."_

I murmur, it is true that I've spent most of my life alone. I lived most of my life as a machine, unhindered by emotions and not overrun by feelings of sympathy, neither alive nor dead. But there are times when my mood swings and brings me back to my human side. Like the times I spend by this fireplace. Or the times I take a view of the beautiful night sky. And today was such a day.

"_I miss them…"_

I remember faces, a boy, his sister and oddly enough, that yellow hair bitch. My stomach makes a growl. It cries for food. I want to eat something… A curry perhaps? I change my cloth and move out from the door.  
The sun is already up. So there will be no need for me to take my weapons. I lock the door to my hut and move in towards the city. It isn't too far from here so I'll just have to take a walk.

After a thirty minute walk, I arrive at the city. I head towards the nearest supermarket. Seems it is open… There aren't many customers here just a few women and tourists. And someone in a peculiar crimson coat by the usual curry stands… Wait? _**Did I just say crimson coat? By the curry stand!!**_

* * *

**The Counter guardian**

* * *

Even counter guardians need to eat, although we are supplied with an unlimited amount of prana. The vessel that contains them is the body, and the body won't last without food. It is as simple as that. Today, I will make curry rice; for convenience purposes only… I see a pack of instant curry on the left stand, I reach my hands…

Another hand grabs the curry pack. I take a look at the person, a woman wearing a pair of glasses glares at me. But sorry lady, I have to do anything and everything to accomplish my mission and that includes food.

"_Would you mind giving that to me counter guardian san?"_

She uses her other free hand to take the curry, I do the same. I must not lose this curry. That is my mission for now… wait, did she say a counter guardian? With a –san attached?

"_You… you are!!"_

I don't release the curry just yet.

"_Ciel, now won't you give it to me? I thought I told you, your place isn't here"_

Her strength is enormous, I think about reinforcing my arms, but that would mean war. But at this rate I will lose it, what action should I take? My experiences have no record of this occasion whatsoever… my options are limited… then it suddenly hit me

(Impossible, will I fail my mission?!)

"_Let-It-Go!!"_

I keep applying strength, she doesn't lose her arms, and moreover, her strength keeps on increasing. All I could do is keep grabbing onto it.

"_When you said we'll meet again, I never thought it will be this soon."_

I finally speak, her eyes are giving out an angry glare, her face turns red, I can see the veins on her small fragile looking hand, and it looks as if it is going to burst any minute now.

"_Yeah? Well me too. Counter guardian, what a coincidence, by the way, where did you get your money? Did you steal it from that poor girl you saved back then?"_

_**(Money?)**_

"_whoaaa!!"_

I release my hand from the curry; this Ciel girl falls on her back screaming loudly and hitting hard on the concrete floor. Come to think about it, I don't have a single ruble in my pocket… The most logical choice to make right now is… I look at the agent; her eye is firing with intent to kill. I don't mind that, I have another thing to prioritize besides fighting.

"_Agent…"_

She flies her punch. Then just before her punch lands at me, almost idiotically, I talk straight at her.

"_Do you mind sharing your food with me?"_

"_Eh?"_

The critical looking punch stops just millimeters from my face. Her body stays stagnant for a few seconds before she stops and cools down. She dusts her humble looking winter jacket and looks straight at me with cold stoic expressions… that briefly reminded me of **a girl, a girl with a long black hair…**

"_Alright, guardian."_

My calculations proved me wrong, my chances of success were less than twenty percent; counting the percentage that she'll accept my offer after my impending blackout. It seems my experiences have deceived me once again, lack of training perhaps.

She moves towards the counter with her curry. I follow her, the people around me are looking at me and the agent with eyes filled with curiosity. I ignore them, for; I've once again accomplished my mission.

Her house was stationed a few hundred meters inside the forest. The house itself was a hut made out of logs; an invisible magic field was installed around it, making it a prime location for a stay.

She enters the room, I follow her inside. There are three rooms, one, a bathroom, the other, a bedroom and the other a kitchen. There is a small fire place on the corner of this small living room, a single wooden chair occupied the fireplace, the floor didn't have any particular carpets, just a floor made out of wood. It was a typical winter hut, I don't see any dust debris, I assume she cleans up the place occasionally. On the roof is a window, I can clearly see the sky from here. The word Soothing, clearly defines the image of this house.

"_Take a seat while I make some food"_

She points her finger at the chair by the fireplace and enters her kitchen. I do as she says and sit, the fire is warm, it comforts my body. Though the chair is a bit small for my rather big body, it is sturdy and I have no trouble relaxing my body.

An aroma of curry vibrates this room; it is as if someone had lit up an aroma candle. It reminds me… of someone… **a girl, a plum haired…**

**-Bump-**

I look behind; the agent is placing a big pot of curry, big enough to feed at least six people, on the ground. Why six? I wonder…

**-Bump-**

She places another pot of rice, a bit smaller than the curry one, on the ground and readies the bowls and the spoons.

"_Eat."_

She gives a bowl, I sit in front of the pot of curry and start putting the curry inside the bowl, I take a scoop of rice and place it on the bowl… I look at the agent, she is sitting at the opposite side of the pot eating, and still in her apron… she looks somehow familiar.

"_Why do you keep staring at me?"_

She asks, her eyes still fixed at the bowl of rice. I think of the most logical answer to make… but come up with nothing

"…_you remind me of someone, someone I know, yet I don't know."_

Ignoring me, she walks towards the kitchen and brings a bottle of water. And two cups, she gives one to me.

"_Drink"_

I pour the water into my cup and drink. She closes her eyes and stays silent. It reminds me of someone, **a foreign teenage girl, always sitting, her eyes closed and her legs folded…**

"_Tell me your name."_

She opens her eyes and asks me. I drink up the rest of the water left in the cup and reply.

"_Emiya shiro."_

"_Emiya shiro? I don't remember any hero going by that name."_

She calmly drinks her cup. seems she doesn't mind the fact that I'm a nameless hero

"_I am from the future; I can tell you nothing more about myself that is all I know about myself."_

"…_Counter guardian, how much do you know about the current condition of the humanity."_

I scratch my head; I meditate for a while before speaking again.

"…_We aren't given any guidelines. We act only out of instinct, when the target appears; we will find out, our only concern is that, to kill a potential threat before it grows into a big enough force that could prove fatal for the very existence of humanity."_

She gathers up the pots, her cups, her bowl and moves. I see that she didn't pick up my dishes; I pick up my dishes and head to the kitchen. I see a kitchen sink. I put the dishes back at the sink. Then I wonder who will clean the dishes. She takes off her apron and places it beside the sink, and leaves without any word. It Looks like I will have to do the cleaning.

"_emiya-kun"_

She speaks to me as I ready myself to clean the dishes.

"_Take some rest after you clean the dishes, we will have to move out to kill the beasts."_

She pauses briefly, and then speaks, this time, with a hint of emotion in her talk.

"_The name emiya suits you... I hope we'll make a great team, counter guardian san."_

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1 : Different places, Different Goals-**

**-Written by : Creative Masta-**

* * *

**Author's note :** Though the name ciel appears, i don't think of this as a crossover, the church, The magi association all are present in both the fate universe and the Tsukihime universes, so it is my opinion that it is safe to say that this work shouldn't be regarded as a crossover.

* * *


End file.
